Sound of Settling
by Uroboros187
Summary: A  high school boy trapped in a egg raising marriage with a Slayer, an Angel and a Vampire. Part 1 of the Falling Verse
1. Let's Take a Crack at It

Title: The Sound of Settling

Summary: A few drabbles of a high school boy trapped in a egg raising marriage with a Slayer, an Angel and a Vampire.

Pairing: Mention of Dean/Lisa, Mention Spike/Buffy, Mention Spike/Illyria, Mention Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Violence, language, and serious crack and fluff (and also OFC-centric)

Spoilers: Post Season 8 of BTVS, Post Season 5 of Supernatural

Notes: I was cleaning my house one day and was attacked by a swarmed by dirty plot bunnies. So I cleaned each of them off and this is what came up. Well, part of it. This is mostly bits and pieces of a completely different and new story I came up with that deals with the future of both Supernatural and Buffy. Everyone important in said fandoms will be making an mention of. Since anyone can write a tragedy, I thought to try my hand at comedy. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Let's Take a Crack At It<strong>

* * *

><p>Joseph was struck the first time he saw her walk through the door to his Health Class, a stunning tanned beauty with long dark brown hair laying sleek against her back, wide hazel eyes that searched the room before settling on the cartons of eggs sitting on the front table, a knowing smirk lifting the right side of her chapped pink lips and exposing perfect white teeth.<p>

"Class, I would like you to meet the newest member of our class-"

"Mary. Mary Braeden." she says before the teacher can finish. She gave the class a smart salute and offered the frowning elderly lady a sheepish smile in apology. "Can I find a seat now Miss Bailey?"

Miss Bailey sighed and shooed her to the desks and Mary quickly found a spot in the back of the room near the window...right next to him. She didn't have a bag like the other girls did, just her IPad carrier that's marked with black and silver scribbles and pins. One looked like a pentagram but he can't tell from the angle he's at. He doesn't realize that he was holding his breath, or staring for that matter, while she settled into her seat until she spoke without looking at him.

"Dude, breathe before you pass out."

He felt his face flush with color and spent the next ten minutes studying the back of his hands sitting stiffly on his desk. He was thinking about his little sister's persistent offer of giving him a manicure because seriously, his nails were dull and dirty-

"Joseph!" He jumped in his seat, his leg kicking out and hitting the desk in front of him as giggles sounded around the room. He felt his face heat up again and kept his eyes forward, gulping when he saw Miss Bailey glaring at him in disapproval. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Um, no." he said, deciding to go for truth. After all, he did want to enter Heaven if Miss Bailey decided to smite him then and there. "Sorry."

"Come get your child." Miss Bailey said, pointing to the table where the eggs are sitting. "And then go sit with your married partner."

Joseph rushed to the front, banging his knee on the way and picked up his egg and necessary paperwork before limping back to his seat, blowing out a relieved sigh as he sunk into the familiar hard plastic. He almost missed the amused look Mary was giving him before he flashed her a smile.

She shook her head at him before turning her attention back to her IPad, tapping its screen quickly with her purple feathered stylus with one hand as her chin rest on her other. More names were called and students moved to sit with their married partners until the class was settled into their new seats. A few were sitting alone, providing the example of single parents and some were sitting as a same sex couple. He looked down on his paper and noticed that his said that he was a stay at home dad with a wife who was the breadwinner but worked long hours and had little time to spend with her family.

He frowned as he read that and looked up to see that no girl, save Mary, were getting ready to sit by him. He raised his hand and called out, "Miss Bailey, I don't have a partner and my paper says I'm supposed to. Am I partnered with someone who didn't show up today?"

He really hoped it wasn't with Victoria Kingsley, the resident chatterbox whose only interests was lifestyle of celebrities and their follies. And also his ex.

Miss Bailey frowned. "You're sitting right next to her."

"I am?" He looked to his right to see Candace and Chris sitting with their egg.

"Wrong side dude." He turned around to see Mary with the paperwork and their egg sitting on her desk, her IPad gone and an eyebrow raised. "You really weren't paying attention were you? Well listen up hubby, I work long hours and fully expect my man have dinner on the table when I get home and to make sure that our lil' John James-"

"Pereira." he added.

"-Pereira is put first above all else, got it?" she finished. At his nod, she grinned. "Awesome." He was started to feel spoiled with all the smiles she was giving him but soaked it up anyways.

She put out her hand. "I know we're doing this ass backwards but-Mary Braeden, I just moved here."

"Joseph Pereira, I've always lived here." He said, grasping her slim ring covered fingers in his own. He winced internally at how strong her handshake was. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

A comfortable silence filled the space as Mary started to write down the information on the paper sitting on her desk.

"So how solid are we with the name John James?"

"When you can push a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon."

"Gotcha."


	2. A Few Eggs Short of a Dozen

**AN: Annnd guess who makes an appearance?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or BTVS...just so you know. But I do own Mary and Joseph...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Few Eggs Short of a Dozen<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rings soon after Mary started writing on their guide list for raising their fictional egg son named John James Pereira and gathers her Ipad and swings the bag over her body to let it sit comfortably on the other shoulder. She hands Joseph their son.<p>

"Take good care of him Joseph." she said, raising to her feet, meeting him eye to eye surprisingly. He doesn't think of himself as short but not exactly monstrously tall either but Mary he realizes is...at least for a girl at this school. "I'll pick him up at my lunch period at 11:45. What class will you be in? I'll meet you there."

"Uh, I have World History II with Mr. Togo right now." Joseph said, as they headed towards the door leading to the hallway. They pause in the doorway. "Well his replacement anyways."

"Oh right. He's the one who was caught with his pants down at the local theater for the late _late_ showings." Mary let out a chuckle. "That sucks for him, the poor guy." she winked her nose. "I can't believe people actually still pay for things like that when we got 6G internet."

"Crazy right?" Joseph agreed, his chuckle a bit higher than normal. He didn't want to admit that it was kinda a pass time he and his friends always try to sneak inside for the new movies. "Wait what?"

"What?" Mary asked innocently.

"Did you—whatever." Joseph thought back on their conversation before shrugging. He must have got it wrong. She couldn't have been talking about porn.

"Yeah, whatever. Ok lil John, be good with Daddy...I'll see you later." she said to the egg before giving Joseph a small wave and merge with the rest of the student crowd.

The first warning bell sounded and Joseph quickly made his way to his next class. He banged his shoulder on the door jam as the final bell rang, just missing being counted as tardy. He let out a huge sigh of relief and headed to his assigned seat as the new teacher wrote his name on the board...and rather nicely he might add. It was something you would have seen written on rolled parchments or something as old.

"Hello class." Joseph and every other student jumped at the sound of the deep and gravely voice that came out of the somewhat stiff, dark haired man in front of them. "I am your new World History teacher. My name is Castiel Novak."

Castiel Novak, _Castiel if you please_, Joseph noticed idly as he opened the class tablet for the assigned reading looked a bit lost. He didn't even do the whole, _this-my-life-before-I-came-here_ intro like other new teachers had done. Didn't try to get to know the class. It were as if he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do with all the kids in front of him. When he spoke, it was in short sentences, _"Your former teacher has left a list. I will follow that." "Read chapters 12 and 13." "Here is your homework."_

But what was even stranger...was the fact he stared. It was like have the focus of a huge laser beam, it was that intense. It made him and the rest of the guys squirm in their seats when called upon to read...with him looking. **The**. **Entire**. **Time**. The girls didn't seem to mind though, he could hear them talking quietly with each other about how blue and pretty his eyes were...how sexy his voice was...what did he look like under that overly large sweater vest.

That was another thing.

He had horrible fashion. Right now he wore a sweater vest that looked like someone had thrown up fruity pebbles and decided that it was fashion. His hair was messed up like he just rolled out of bed, thrown on the vest and came straight to school. He wore jeans (since new teachers were given a bit more rope to work through, being new and all) with pink (**PINK**) and black plaid Converse.

This guy, he figured, was just a few eggs short of a dozen.

Suddenly there was a scream as one of the girls, hit the boy next to her with her purse repeatedly, yelling the whole time. Castiel was there instantly, holding his hands up and talking to the girl with a low soothing voice. "Please stop that. Don't hit that boy with your bag any longer."

"I'm seriously going to kill you!" The girl screamed at the boy. "God damnit Freddie!"

"Please don't take the Lord's name in vain." Castiel said.

"I'm sorry jeez!" Freddie said, his hands in front of him, prepared for when she decided to hit him again. "I didn't mean for it to fall okay Cindy?"

"You were tossing George in the air! What the hell did you think was going to happen!" Cindy said, swinging her purse at him.

"Cindy put your bag down." Castiel said waiting until she did. He took a step forward and felt something crack under his shoe. "Why is there a broken egg on the floor?"

"That's George. My son!" she said, dragging the word '_son_' out. "And Freddie dropped him!"

"That is an egg." Castiel stated.

"Yeah." Cindy sighed dejected. So much for her grade in Health.

"That is not your son." Castiel stated again.

"Um, yeah he is." Cindy frowned, her mood rapidly going south.

"Humans can't lay eggs."

The whole class blinked. Was he serious?

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why did you call that egg your son George?"

Joseph coughed to hide the laugh, doing much better he thought proudly as a few others didn't. Yep, it was official. This guy was strange.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And who will be making an appearance next?<strong>


	3. Cracking the Shell

_**AN: Sorry for the looong wait! Forgive me? Thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted this story! Please, don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine (except the OCs), just playing in the Kripke' and Joss' sandbox**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cracking the Shell<strong>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time now and the halls were full of students rushing off to join thier friends for this short time of freedom. Normally Joseph would be among them but he (looked down at his wristwatch to see that it was 11:51) was otherwise occupied. He sighed, shifted around before leaning back against the wall next to his history class and glared at the stupid baby cupid smiling at him from across the hall.<p>

"One more minute and thats it. I'm gone." he said to no one as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes to get rid of the spots created from overly bright Valetine's Day banners hanging all over. "I'm getting hungry and I promised the guys that I would meet them in our usual spot to trade-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Joseph yelped rather unmanly in his book and turned to see that Castiel was standing right next to him. He carried a messenger bag over one shoulder and a long black overcoat in the other hand.

"Jeez, sneaky much?" Joseph asked, putting a hand over his pounding heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack Mr. Castiel."

"Unlikely. Heart attacks are usually caused by occlusion of a coronary artery following the rupture of a vulnerable atherosclerotic plaque in the wall of an artery. The resulting ischemia and oxygen shortage, if left untreated for a sufficient period of time, can cause damage or death of the heart muscle tissue." Castiel said as he locked the door while looking at Joseph as if looking for any poor health signs.

"Wha-how-Huh?" Joseph sputtered confused.

"He means to say you don't show any signs of a person who would have a heart attack." Mary said walking up to them, sweeping something off her arms. She smiled at Joseph sweetly. "I believe you're talking about cardic arrest."

"What's the difference?"

"Cessation of normal circulation of the blood due to failure of the heart to contract effectively. Arrested blood circulation prevents delivery of oxygen to the body. Lack of oxygen to the brain causes loss of consciousness, which then results in abnormal or absent breathing. If not resolved in minutes, permament damage or death will happen." Castiel replied in all seriousness that Joseph felt kinda weirded out.

How was it that his History teacher talked about causes of death like it was the most normal thing in the world?

"See, I knew you should've taken that Health Class postion instead of History." Mary spoke up, moving to put her arm around Castiel's waist. "You woulda been perfect for it."

"They wanted someone to teach sex education."

Mary chuckled, leaning her head against Castiel's shoulder. "Oh yeah and all you know about sex is what the pizza man teaches you. Or whatever the special movie is on at the motel."

Castiel grew flustered and his ears turned pink. Joseph shifted arkward at the rather imtamate scene in front of him as he sighed dejectedly. Leave it to him to fall for a girl who was into older guys.

"-him?"

"What?" Joseph blinked as he realized that Mary was speaking to him. "Sorry, I missed the question."

"I asked if you enjoyed the class with my Dad?" Mary repeated, taking her arm from around Castiel.

"Huh? He's your Dad!" Joseph pointed to Castiel in disbelief. "For real?"

Mary pouted and rolled her eyes. "Why do people always seem so surprised when I say that?" She looked to Castiel and Joseph. "It's not that hard to believe is it?" she pointed the last question to Castiel

"We do share the same coloring though I believe yours is rather chemically produced-"

"I don't dye my hair!" Mary cried out, grabbing her dark strands, frowning when she pulled out cobwebs.

"I meant your makeup. Your lips are three shades darker than normal and your eyes are heighted to enhance the shade of hazel, making them more green than usually. And even though it is cold outside, your cheeks should not be that shade of pink now that you've been inside." Castiel commented.

Joseph nodded in agreement. Normally he wouldn't **dare** comment about how a girl looked out of fear for his manhood but since Mary had brought it up with her Dad, it seemed to be safe. "You did look different this morning...not that you **don't** look good now." he ammended when she shot him a look.

"Well, I didn't have time this morning because we were running late and I'm a new girl..." Mary said running her fingers down her cheeks self consciously.

"Mary, you're beautiful. With the sun and the stars as my witness, you are as Heaven itself." Castiel stated with all seriousness, his blue eyes locked on to her hazel eyes."You're perfect the way God had made you."

Mary's mouth dropped open in awe before she clicked it shut and chuckled softly, her cheeks really burning now. "Wow. Um, _wow_. Dad, whatever you do, please don't say anything like that to another woman because that is a gurateed lay and I really don't want lil brothers or sisters running around. It's bad enough when Spike comes around to visit."

Castiel frowned momentarily before nodding. "Of course."

Mary held her hand out to Joseph, clearing her throat as she offered him a shy smile. "So do you have lil Jimmy?"

"Jimmy?" Joseph questioned as he handed over their egg son to Mary. _'Who is Spike? A uncle or something?'_

"Well I was thinking it over when I remembered that there is already a John in my family so it would seem weird if there was another. We'll keep the name we have but we'll call him by his middle name." Mary explained, holding their egg son to her chest. She turned to Castiel. "I hope you don't mind, but I named him after Grandpa Jimmy. Since he done so much for the family and everything."

Castiel nodded slowly. "That is fine."

Mary practically glowed with his approval, grabbing his arm in her own. "Thanks for taking care of Jimmy, Joseph. I'll see you after school to hand him off for the night." At his nod, she and Castiel headed down the hall. Joseph heard Castiel ask, "Why are you covered in dust and cobwebs?"

"I ran into a all nighter nested in the basement. He took protest to my being here and decided to try to take me on. He lost-" Mary replied before he lost her in the crowd.

_'Wow._' he thought as he hurried to meet with his friends. _'That's one cracked up bunch.'_ But to be honest, he was glad to be part of it even if it was just on the outside looking in. _'This will be an interesting two weeks.'_


	4. Sunnyside Up or Scrambled?

**Chapter 4: Sunnyside Up or Scrambled?**

* * *

><p>Joseph ran out the door and into the early morning air to catch the bus down the block. He was late in getting up this morning because he didn't sleep very well last night thanks to his parents. Oh god, he felt green as he tried his best to forget the sounds he heard last night. If only the basement hadn't been turned into a large bedroom for the youngest four of his family! Then he could have escaped.<p>

What made his parents think that he needed another little brother or sister? Wasn't _five_ enough?

He sighed deeply, watching as his air puffs evaporate in the cool morning air. Well at least he had something to look forward to today. He felt a large grin grow on his face as he thought of Mary's hazel eyes. He climbed up the steps of the yellow bus and quickly made it to the back of the bus where other high schoolers sat and dug into his bag for the makeshift carrier he made for Jimmy, his egg son with Mary.

Mary had taken Jimmy for the night, saying that as a mother, she should have this time to bond. Castiel pointed out that the egg didn't need to bond with a mother since technically it was dead.

_Mary rolled her eyes at Castiel. "It's just a saying Dad. I don't mean literally."_

"_Of course." Castiel said though he still looked uncertain._

They left Joseph with a wave before climbing into a cherry sleek black Impala. His mouth dropped when he saw that car. His teacher may be an awkward, literal, strange History teacher but man, did he have awesome taste in cars.

At the school, students were starting to arrive. His bus was usually one of the first buses to arrive so it wasn't too crowded as he made his way to the front of the school to wait. Mary had told him to meet her at the front of the school near the teacher parking lot to exchange Jimmy.

He waved and talked to a few of his friends when a car came speeding around the corner, loud classic rock music blaring from the open windows. He recognized the Impala, as did several of the other male students who gaped at the sleek curves and awesome rims. The car was shiny.

He could hear their jaws drop to the ground as Mary, not Castiel, climbed out of the driver's seat because his jaw did the same thing. He struggled to pick it off the ground when Mary saw him and waved at him. He waved back at her, a goofy grin on his face for noticing him right off the back.

"What?" he asked his friends when he lowered his arm. "She's my egg partner." They laughed at his blush and he pushed them away.

"Great, you showed." Mary said as she reached him with Castiel right behind her. She pulled open her bag and pulled out Jimmy. "I wasn't sure if I had to hunt you down but you're here so cool. Here's Jimmy. He slept like an angel and-"she turned to Castiel and poke him with a finger "-don't bother saying that angels don't need to sleep. It's an expression we like to use because some people think angels are awesomely sweet guardians who look like chubby babies. _As incorrect as it is_..." She saw his friends and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Mary. This is my Dad, Castiel. He's subbing for the History teacher."

"Fred, Harry, Kyle." Joseph's friends said together, shaking Mary's hand. It was so strange; no hot chick has ever stuck her hand out to shake. Usually they made faces because they were considered weird or losers. They were starting to like this new girl.

"Ookay." Joseph said as he grabbed Jimmy and put him in his new carrier. Mary noticed right away. "Hey cool! When did you get that?"

"Oh, I made this last night when I got home." He held it out to show her. It was a blue and green knit carrier, almost like a purse but smaller in size and hung on his bag. A name tag with **_Hello My name is_** had **_Jimmy_ **scrawled on it and pinned to the front.

"You knit?"

His friends snickered and Joseph blushed slightly. "Um, yeah. It's a thing."

"I wish I could knit but I don't really have the patience. Mom tried to teach me once but I kept breaking the needles." Mary said with a shrug, poking at the carrier before giggling. She really liked that.

"It was not your fault Mary. You were coming into your strength." Castiel said, leaning forward to study the carrier as well.

"Well now I can't knit and I'm jealous." Mary said with a wave of her hand as she straighten up, pulling Castiel up with her. "Ok, we gotta go, so see you during the next break to switch. Also, make sure to take down notes or something about his behavior. I swear the teacher is super anal about this whole raising an egg project."

"Please refrain from gossiping about your teachers. I do work with them after all and would hate to send my own daughter to detention." Castiel said with a slight frown.

Mary smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Dad. I forget how upstanding you are sometimes. Come on, let's go get some coffee before the bell."

"You should not drink coffee. It will stunt your growth." Castiel said as they headed towards the school.

"I thought that was a myth?"

* * *

><p>First period went by fast. Second period did too.<p>

First break came by and he walked the halls searching for Mary. He stopped in the main corrior where the cheerleaders, Glee Club and Science Club had set up Valentine's Day booths to sell or offer goods for the upcoming holiday.

The cheerleaders had of course set up a kissing booth and a large line had formed to block most of the hallway. Glee Club had set up a booth where they offered to sing a tune for people's valentines and Science club had..._love potions_?

Huh. That's strange.

One of the girls, wearing glasses with frizzy hair waved him over. "Hey Winifred. Are you guys really selling love potions?" he asked when he reached her.

Winifred nodded. "One of the new members came up with a recipe combining extracts and a mystery juice that she won't tell us but yeah. Love potions." She held out a small capped test tube filled with a pinkish liquid between her fingers. "Wanna try one? Only five bucks."

"Five bucks! What is that small thing made of gold?" he took a closer of the test tube in her fingers. It had a slight glow to it."Does it work?"

"Yee-ah. I wouldn't sell something that doesn't work." Winifred said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I get a friend discount?" he asked.

"Five bucks is the friend discount."

"How much is the real price?" he asked curiously looking at the two rows of test tubes in front of her. There was some empty spots that meant a few must have been sold.

"Ten for this guy and fifteen for the bigger one." Winifred pointed out to the side with the smaller test tubes before pointing to the other side that had much bigger test tubes.

"Holy Jesus!"

"Where!" a voice said right next to his ear. He let out an unmanly yelp and jumped, bumping into several people that set off a crazy chain reaction of people bumping into people and ending up with the line of people waiting for kisses from the cheerleaders to fall over like dominoes. He turned to see Mary holding on to her stomach as she laughed so hard that people in the halls stopped to watch her. He felt his cheeks start burning hot. She had embarassed him...in front of the whole school practically!

He frowned and grabbed Jimmy, thrusting the egg into her hands before he turned around and started merging with the crowd.

"Hey Joseph!" He could hear Winifred call after him. "That wasn't very nice."

"But it was funny!" he could hear Mary protest, still fighting off chuckles.

"To you maybe-"

He turned the corner and sprinted down the hall to his next class.

* * *

><p>He did a pretty good job, he thought, of avoiding her for the rest of the school day. He hid out by the bleachers during lunch and ran to every class so he wouldn't chance bumping into her. The whole school seemed to glare at him for the disaster in the hallway. He dreaded Gym class more than usual because she was in his class period. He changed into his clothes and waited at the door until the very last second before exiting the locker room.<p>

He kept his eyes to the ground and waited for roll call. He piped up when his name was called but frowned when Mary's name came up and a girl spoke up for her, _"She left at lunch and never came back."_

He let out a sigh of relief before he felt a heavy weight of guilt and anger in his stomach. Did she just bail on him? He didn't know where she lived so there was no way of getting Jimmy back for the night to continue his homework assignment. God, how could she be so irresponsible?

He was in a bad mood the rest of the class and trudged through the hallway, ignoring protests of the people he bumped into when he reached his locker. He saw Winifred waiting for him and groaned. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Hey Joe!" Winifred said with a smile and small wave.

"Hey."

"All bad moody I see." Winifred teased lightly. He grunted in reply. "Well after what happened today, I thought I would cheer you up." She held out a small test tube between two fingers. The love potion. "Here. Free of charge."

"I don't want it." he said, opening his locker and pulled out his backpack.

"Oh come on! It's free!" Winifred wiggled the test tube entincingly. "It'll help you I promise!" She pressed the test tube in his hand.

He sighed and closed his fingers around the potion. "So how does it work?"

"Pour half of the test tube into a drink of someone you want and drink the rest down. It works instantly as you both start producing pheomones that will make you so irrestiable that it will guaratee a date or more after one day." Winifred explained. She handed him a small folded note that had instuctions. "Here. This explains everything I said and more."

"All right. Thanks." Joseph held up the test tube, studying the liquid inside. It really did have a glow to it. "I'll think about-"

"Joseph, I have something for you." a deep gravally voice said right behind him. He let out a yelp and twisted around, pressing against the lockers when he saw his History teacher, Castiel standing right behind him.

"Cripes! I see where she gets it from!" Joseph said in surprise as he fought to get his heart back to normal rhythm. It was beating like a hammer against his rib cage. Castiel tilt his head to the side, silent as if thinking about what he said before he held out out a blue and green knit bag with a name tag.

"Mary wanted me to return this to you." Castiel said. "And remind you about keeping a diary for tonight."

"She came back to school?" Joseph asked as he took Jimmy and tied him to his bag.

"No. She had not returned." Castiel said. "She had left Jimmy with me at lunch before leaving with Spike. That is all." he turned and walked down the hall before exiting out the double doors to outside. Dark clouds had been forming and it smelled like rain.

Joseph frowned. There was that Spike again. _Who the hell was this guy?_ And why did Castiel not care that his teenaged daughter had ditched school to go with him?

"Who's Spike?" Winifred asked. Joseph shrugged and slammed his locker shut. He said his good byes to Winifred before he headed outside and turned towards the buses. He sat in the back of the bus, a heavy feeling in his gut that he hoped wasn't what he thought it was.

He didn't need to be jealous of a guy he never met over a girl who he didn't know very well.

He watched as the rain started falling, dripping down the window panes.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at this!" Mary waved over her partner as she yelled. "I think I found it!" It was dark now, after midnight and she was in the cementary looking for disturbed grave sites. From what she managed to research and find, the spell needed bones of young lovers taken before their time. Out of five cemementaries, four couples fit the bill and though two of the graves were untouched, one so far had been dug up and ransacked.<p>

"What did you find luv?" Mary brush off her pants of the mud and grass as she stood up. It had been raining for hours now and everything was wet and sticky, her included since she didn't bring an umbrella like Castiel had suggested when she called him earlier that night.

"Someone who doesn't know how to cover their tracks. Amateurs, I swear!" she said, leaning back to the man who wrapped his arms around her shoulders, probably thinking that he could keep the rain off her.

"But powerful pet, you have to remember that." Mary looked over her shoulder at Spike, his blue eyes twinkling in the dark night. He smelled like smoke but thankfully he must have just thrown his cigarette away. "Witches are a nasty bunch."

"Better not let Willow hear you say that. She'll turn you into a toad and keep you like that." Mary teased before becoming serious, wiping her wet hair away from her face. "Man, I hate witches. Papa always told me about them, and even knowing Willow and the other girls doesn't make me like them any less."

"I don't like what they're doing here. It's hard enough pretending to be a happy-go-lucky new girl at this school knowing that somewhere nearby. witches are killing a cupid for a stupid spell. Castiel keeps a straight face but he's disturbed about what's happening here. After all, it is his little brother." Mary sighed and Spike kissed her on the cheek.

"Relax pet, you'll find them. You're good at this whole Slayer gig." Spike said, leading her away from the grave. Now that they found the grave the witches were using and identifed the others, they can get back to Castiel and let him know what they found. "Come on, let's get you out of this rain and somewhere dry. I can help you get warm."

"Whatever Mister-My-Body-Is-The-Same-Temperature-As-The-World-Around-Me, you'll be of no help!" Mary said, shrieking when Spike tucked his wet, _cold_ hands under her shirt. "Stop stop, I'm so gonna tell Castiel that you're harassing me!"

"Dream on luv, you wouldn't trust Feathers to stop from smiting me on the spot." Spike argued.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Fine, I'll have him take away all the liquior and smokes in a 100 mile radius." Mary grinned at the horrified look on Spike's face before she took off at a run to the car with Spike yelling after her.


End file.
